Amis d'enfance
by W. the DragonWolf
Summary: Mathieu Sommet, un garçon de primaire, a toujours détesté voir les gens seuls. Ainsi, il s'est lié d'amitié avec le Prof, un garçon toujours seul et malheureux. Depuis ce jour, l'intellectuel ne s'est plus jamais senti triste. [Avant SLG] [Amitié et Romance Prof/Mathieu]


**... Je sais pas quoi dire, j'ai juste trouvé l'inspiration en pleine nuit, comme ça, en un claquement de doigts... je peux juste vous dire :**

 **Enjoy!**

Mathieu Sommet, un jeune garçon de 10 ans, bavardait dans la cour de récréation de son école avec tous ses amis. On pouvait dire qu'il arrivait facilement à se faire des amis. Ils parlaient de jeux-vidéos, de Comics, bref, plein de trucs super sympas. Le garçon aimait beaucoup ses amis. Ils étaient sympatiques, amusants mais ils avaient tous un défaut qui les ternissaient : ils n'acceptaient pas n'importe qui dans leur groupe. Ils ne laissaient même pas une chance aux gens d'essayer de s'intégrer. Ils les jugeaient dès le premier regard. Mathieu avait eu beaucoup de chance, lui de réussir à obtenir leur confiance.  
Le jeune garçon jeta à oeil autour et quelque chose retint son attention, enfin plutôt quelqu'un : un autre garçon de son âge, portant des lunettes tordues et une blouse blanche, était assis seul sur un banc, le regard dans le vide. Le coeur de l'enfant se pinça. Le pauvre... il est tout seul...

"-Regardez le garçon, là-bas, il est tout seul..." dit-il, peiné.

"-Lui? C'est un naze, laisse-le où il est.

-Mais il a l'air malheureux...

-Bon, si tu veux, tu vas le voir, mais tu reviens plus avec nous, ok?!

-Si c'est pour être avec des... connards sans coeur, je préfère être avec ce garçon!"

Le groupe de garçons ne répondit rien, et Mathieu les repoussa en marchant rapidement vers le garçon tout seul. Il posa sa main sur sa frêle épaule, le garçon aux lunettes sursauta et lui jeta un regard timide. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond, comme l'océan. Le garçon d'un mètre soixante lui sourit gentiment.

"-Ca va?

-... oui...

-Tu es tout seul?"

Le garçon hocha la tête de manière presque imperceptible.

"-Tu n'es pas triste d'être seul?

-... j'ai toujours eu l'habitude d'être seul...

-Mais pourquoi tu es tout seul? Tu dois bien avoir des amis!

-A quoi ça sert d'avoir des amis si c'est pour qu'ils finissent par te trahir où que l'on soit séparés parce qu'on change d'école?

-Mais... des vrais amis ne s'abandonnent et ne se trahissent jamais normalement...

-Je n'ai pas dû avoir de vrais amis alors..."

Mathieu était malheureux de savoir que des gens pouvaient être seuls comme ça. Il le prit par les épaules et s'exclama :

"-Mais c'est horrible de trahir un ami! Ca ne se fait pas!

-Oui... et... pourquoi tu viens me voir brusquement pour me parler de ça?

-Parce que... parce que je ne veux pas que tu sois tout seul comme ça! Tu as l'air malheureux, ça me rend triste!

-... tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis?

-Bien sûr! Je ne mens jamais!

-Donc si je comprends bien... tu veux être mon ami?

-Oui! Enfin... si tu veux...

-Si je veux?... o-oui, je veux bien...

-Génial! Je m'appelle Mathieu, et toi?" s'exclama t-il en câlinant brusquement le garçon.

"-J-je... on m'appelle Prof.

-D'accord, Prof! Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance! Tu vas voir, tu vas bien d'amuser avec moi! Viens, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours!"

Mathieu courut vers la salle de classe en prenant le Prof par la manche de sa blouse. Le jeune intellectuel, lui, souriait devant tant d'enthousiasme venant d'une seule et même personne. Il ne doutait en aucun cas de ce que lui avait dit Mathieu. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait heureux.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

Mathieu se dirigeait vers les toilettes de son collège. Le collège... le temps avait tellement passé vite... 14 ans déjà... il entendit alors un sorte de bruit de lutte dans les toilettes. Il entra et vit alors le Prof, son meilleur ami, lutter pour ne pas finir tête la première dans la cuvette. Deux grosses brutes le frappaient et essayaient de le plonger dedans.

"-Alors, le binoclard? Laisses-toi faire voyons!

-L-lâchez-moi!" Glapissait ledit binoclard.

Mathieu serra les poings et donna une bonne grotte patate au premier troisième qui arrivait à portée de son poing. Son deuxième poing fusa et atteignit le nez du deuxième qui tomba brusquement au sol.

"-Vous touchez pas au Prof, bande de connards!

-Merde, c'est le toutou du binoclard, on se casse!"

Les deux lâches prirent alors leurs jambes à leur cou. Le jeune collégien aida son ami à se relever. Il était dans un plutôt mauvais état : il avait de nombeaux coup et un cocard se formait sur son oeil. Ses lunettes étaient brisées aussi. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

"-Toujours à t'attirer des ennuis, toi! Ca va?

-Oui... merci de m'avoir aidé, Mathieu.

-De rien! C'est le rôle d'un ami, après tout!"

Il sourit tendrement à son ami qui lui rendit timidement le sourire. Le garçon au chapeau lui prit la main.

"-Je serai toujours là pour toi, Prof."

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

"-On est vraiment obligé de le faire?!" Grommela Mathieu.

"-Oui, vous avez été désignés, vous n'avez pas le choix!" Répliquèrent les filles de la classe.

"-Mais, c'est mon meilleur ami, c'est gênant..." murmura le Prof qui rosissait.

"-Nous aussi, on l'a fait, alors vous aussi!"

Mathieu regardait silencieusement le bouteille dont le bouchon le pointait. Pourquoi il avait accepté de jouer à ce jeu... il se leva et dit d'un voix assurée.

"-Je vais le faire, autant en finir.

-Yaaaaaaaay!" S'exclamèrent les filles.

Il s'approcha de son meilleur ami, s'accroupit devant lui, saisit le col de sa bouche et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en rougissant. Il se recula après une seconde de contact et détourna la tête, le rouge aux joues. Les filles criaient leur exaltation devant le baiser.

"-Vous êtes trop mignons ensemble!

-Nous, mignons? Mais on est juste meilleurs amis! On est pas gays!

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous..." Ricanèrent-elles.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avec un air amusé en rougissant. Les filles, qu'elles étaient bizarres à mettre tout le monde en couple comme ça! Mais bon, c'était amusant, donc ils les pardonnaient!

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

Mathieu s'assit sur son lit, juste devant le Prof. Il le fixait avec un regard inquiet.

"-Prof, j'ai besoin de ton avis sur quelque chose...

-Que se passe t-il, Mathieu?

-En fait, j'ai envie depuis peu de temps de me lancer sur Youtube, mais on me dit que je ne suis pas fait pour faire ça...

-Quelles genres de vidéos voudrais-tu faire?

-Du review de vidéos, comme dans Equals Three de Ray William Johnson, mais en Français...

-Mais ça serait génial! Je suis sûr que ça sera super! Essaie un peu, tu verras si ça marche où pas!

-Mais j'ai peur de faire un bide...

-Tu ne vas pas faire de bide, fais-moi confiance! Je suis ton ami, je ne te mentirais pour rien au monde!

-... tu es sûr?

-Mais oui, Mathieu!" Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras et en déposant un baiser sur son front. "Fais-le et tu attends les résultats. Si tu as de l'audience, tu continues, si tu n'en a pas, ce n'est pas grave, tu auras essayé.

-... D'accord... merci Prof."

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et parlèrent alors de ce projet de chaîne Youtube qui angoissait tant Mathieu. Mais l'homme à lunettes savait que Mathieu allait y arriver, il n'en doutait pas du tout.

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

Le Prof rentrait silencieusement dans la chambre de Mathieu et le chercha des yeux. Il était endormi contre son bureau, l'ordinateur allumé, montrant une vidéo en plein montage. L'intellectuel sourit. Le jeune homme d'1M60 se consacrait beaucoup trop aux vidéos, au point de ne presque plus dormir... il prit le vidéaste entre ses bras et réussit tant bien que mal à le porter jusqu'à son lit. L'homme presque endormi gémit doucement et entrouvrit les yeux, dévoilant ses beaux yeux bleus.

"-Prof... je dois continuer le...

-Je vais le faire, ne t'inquiètes pas."

Il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur allumé du présentateur de SLG et visionna ce que Mathieu avait commencé. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il vit à quel point "le nain" s'était amélioré. Il avait maintenant plus d'un millions d'abonnés, ce qui était un nombre considérable, et le Youtuber croulait sous le travail qu'était de faire des vidéos.

Le Prof continua alors le montage du nouvel épisode de SLG tout en silence, avec comme seul bruit les clics de souris, les touches de claviers et la respiration de Mathieu qui somnolait

Après tous ce que l'homme au chapeau avait fait pour lui, le scientifique voulait lui rendre la pareille. Mais il ne savait pas comment.

"-Merci, Prof.

-De quoi?

-De m'avoir donné la confiance de faire cette chaîne, d'être avec moi et... merci pour tout ce qui tu as fais avec moi et pour moi...

-C-ce n'est rien voyons...

-... Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, Prof.

-Moi aussi... je suis ton ami après tout!

-M-mais moi je t'aime vraiment vraiment beaucoup, si tu vois ce que je veux dire." Déclara Mathieu en rougissant.

"-Oh... vraiment? Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire... c'est... troublant venant de son meilleur ami...

-S-si ce n'est pas réciproque, ce n'est pas grave...

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça! C'est juste que ça... m'a surpris... je... je t'aime aussi, Mathieu. Beaucoup."

Les joues rouges, le savant retourna à son montage, essayant de se concentrer. Il ne fit pas attention aux bruits de froissements de la couette et des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient de lui. Il sentit alors un souffle chaud lui caresser la joue et des lèvres se poser dessus. Sa tête fut alors tournée vers la droite et deux yeux bleus clairs le fixèrent avec un air rieur.

"-Tu accepterais que je...

-Euh... je... d-d'accord..."

Mathieu déposa alors un baiser sur les lèvres du Prof. Il n'alla pas plus loin, respectant l'intimité de son ami.

-... en fait, il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence entre être meilleurs amis et être en couple, n'est-ce pas?" Rit doucement l'homme à la blouse. "On ne se trahit pas, on ne s'abandonne pas, on reste toujours ensemble, on partage tout!"

"-Presque pas, non... sauf une chose...

-Quoi?

-Quand on est en couple, on..." Mathieu lui jeta un regard coquin et fit un geste sexuellement explicite avec ses doigts.

"-Mathieu!" S'exclama le Prof en rougissant.

Le vidéaste câlina son compagnon et l'embrassa. Il le tira sur son lit et le serra contre lui. Il murmura à son oreille :

"-Tu te souvent de notre promesse d'enfance?

-Bien sûr..."

Ils dictèrent en coeur la phrase qui leur était si chère :

"Toujours ensembles, sans aucune méfiance, parce qu'on a la chance, d'être amis d'enfance."


End file.
